


Przegrana walka

by MyboyfriendStiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hallucinations, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Dean Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyboyfriendStiles/pseuds/MyboyfriendStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Łatwo jest stracić to, co jest dla nas bliskie.</p>
<p>Możesz próbować rozpaczliwie trzymać się tych których kochasz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przegrana walka

Łatwo jest stracić to, co jest dla nas bliskie.

Możesz próbować rozpaczliwie trzymać się tych których kochasz.

Straciłeś matkę mając kilka lat. Była całym twoim światem, wszystkim, i straciłeś ją. W ogniu.

Potem był twój tata. Może nie był jednym z najlepszych ojców... Może zostawiał Cię na kilka dni lub tygodni samego, ale zawsze wracał nawet jeśli nie na długo. Lecz straciłeś go, gdy oddał swe życie za Ciebie. Nie mogłeś uwierzyć, że straciłeś kolejną bliską twemu sercu osobę.

Później było jeszcze kilku przyjaciół... Jeden za drugim, znikali. Zupełnie jak muchy, które nie mają wiecej pożywienie by przeżyć. Bolało, przyglądanie się jak powoli każdy z nich odchodzi z twojego życia.

Stałeś się zgorzkniały i wściekły na cały świat.

Upijałeś się, sypiałeś z kobietami myśląc że właśnie to zapcha twoją powiększającą sie dziurę w sercu. Jednak, kiedy otrząsłeś się z pijackiego oszołomienia i erotycznej pułapki ktoś zawsze tam był. Czekał.

Pierwszym był twój mały, no dobrze - wcale nie taki mały, brat. Zawsze był dla Ciebie nie ważne co sie działo. Bez względu na to jak bardzo byście sie pokłócili, albo kto kogo by zawiódł bardziej. Zawsze starał sie być blisko, by cie wesprzeć.  
Poświęcił się by uwolnic świat od Lucyfera.  
Więc żyłeś bez niego rok, zanim znów się spotkaliscie. Nie był taki sam jak wcześniej, ale wciąż był twoim młodszym bratem i przyszła kolej na Ciebie - by mu pomóc. Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś, o czym wiedziałeś , by zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Ostatecznie wszystko sie udało. Polepszyło mu się i w krótkim czasie znów było jak dawniej.

Jednak świat kopnął Cię w dupę i wszystko pomieszał. Zniknąłeś na ponad rok. Rok w najgorszym możliwym miejscu. Walczyłeś, i udało Ci się uciec. Zawsze patrzyłeś za siebie bo to było własnie tym, co trzeba było zrobić. Lecz kiedy wróciłeś, znalazłeś swojego brata żyjącego zupełnie innym życiem. Normalnym, prostym życiem. Nie mogłeś uwierzyć ,że zostawił Cię tam, byś zgnił.

Wybaczyłeś mu, nie ważne jak trudne to dla Ciebie było. Nie ważne jak bardzo bolał fakt , że się tobą nie interesował, nie próbował sprawdzić czy żyjesz. Malutka część Ciebie była dumna, że ruszył na przód i zostawił życie, które tak dobrze znaliście; jednak większa część twej duszy była wściekła, że Cię nie szukał. Nie mogłeś uwierzyć że nie złamał obietnicy którą i tak zawsze każdy z was odstawiał w kąt.

Ale co mogłeś zrobić?

Dotrzymał swej obietnicy i przecież nic nie mogłeś zrobić.

Drugą osobą był stary, kapryśny mechanik. Znałeś go od dziecka. Twój ojciec zostawiał Cię z nim na kilka dni. Na początku był bardziej twoją niańka, ale powoli stawał się dla Ciebie wzorem ojca którego zawsze chciałeś. Był zawsze dla Ciebie i twoich problemów, nawet jeśli były to zwykłe brednie.

Jasne, nie był typem który zawsze trzymał Cię za rączkę, ale zawsze starał się być blisko by móc wyciągnąć Cię z gówna którego jak zwykle udało Ci sie wpaść. Zawsze Cię wspierał, a ty próbowałeś odwdzięczyc się tym samym. Oczywiście ,zanim został zabity. Nie mogliście uwierzyć, że ten twardy sukinsyn nie zyje. Zawsze wydawał się wychodzić bez szwanku z podbramkowych sytuacji. Jak wtedy gdy nie mógł chodzić. Nadal wymiatał, nawet jeśli był na wózku, ale wrócił. Odzyskał władzę w nogach i kopnął w tyłek tego kto zafundował mu takie kilkumiesięczne przymusowe wakacje.

Niestety, nie wygrał z kulą. Nie mógl sie obronić przed małym metalowym przedmiotem tkwiącym w jego czaszce. Jednak nawet wtedy się trzymał. Oszukał śmierć dla Ciebie i twojego brata, zwlekał, czuwał nad wami pomagając jak tylko mógł.  
Zostawił kwaśny smak w twoich ustach i wiedziałeś , że musisz pozwolic mu odejść.

To było tak bardzo bolesne, oglądać jak człowiek którego znałeś od dziecka i który był dla Ciebie jak ojciec odchodzi na zawsze. Wszystkie rzeczy Ci go przypominały i czułeś jakby ktoś dźgał Cię nożem. I to było to, pozostawiło Cie jeszcze bardziej wściekłego, zgorzkniałego.

Potem była ostatnia osoba. Cóż, praktycznie nie był człowiekiem, ale to nie miało dla Ciebie znaczenia. Był kimś kto o Ciebie dbał, może zależało mu troche za bardzo. Na początku było dziwnie, szybko jednak stało się naturalne i normalne to- jak na siebie działaliście. Zawsze przybywał na twoje zawołanie, chociaż miał pełno swoich obowiązków. To dziwne, że wzbudzał w tobie uczucia. Sposób w jaki się zachowywał, mówił, coś w nim sprawiało że przyciągał Cię do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Był czas gdy oboje patrzyliście na siebie, nie mówiąc ani słowa do drugiego. I to zawsze zostawiało za sobą małe napięcie. Podobne do uczucia ciężkości w klatce. Uczucie w które nie mogłeś wejsć, bo ciągle odpychałeś je na bok. Tłumacząc, że zawsze jest coś do zrobienia, że wszystko inne jest ważniejsze.

Gdy odszedł, gdy umarł zrozumiałeś jak wiele dla Ciebie znaczył. Jak bardzo potrzebujesz go w swoim życiu.

Wszystko co po nim zostało, i wszystko co Ci go przypomina to jego płaszcz. Jego beżowy płaszcz, ten który zawsze nosił, ten który zawsze starał się utrzymywać w czystości. To uczucie uderzyło Cię boleśnie w brzuch gdy siegnąłes w dół by wyciągnąć właśnie ten płaszcz, z wody. Zmiekczony i ciężki, zupełnie jakbyś trzymał swe ociężałe serce, łkające bo zrozumiałeś ,że już go nie ma. I wszystko co mogłeś o nim powiedzieć to, to jakim był głupcem.

Ty i twój brat ruszyliście w trasę. Jak robiliście to zawsze, lecz teraz trzeba było ruszyć z miejsca. Trzeba było kontynuować to, do czego byliście stworzeni. Nawet jeśli bolało. Nawet jeśli czułeś że to źle zostawić za sobą tak ważne osoby, i ruszyć do przodu. Przemierzaliście mile z trudem, zupełnie jakbyście wiedzieli jak to się skończy. Jak sprawy zawsze brały w łeb, nie ważne jak bardzo starałeś się nie wypuścić ich z rąk. I gdy myślałeś, że gorzej już być nie może, wieść o nim; żyjącym wpełzła szeptem do twego ucha.

Nie mogłeś uwierzyć, w to co słyszysz. Był żywy, okej, w pewnym sensie. Nie wiedział kim jest, lub czym. Myślał że jest normalnym facetem. i doznał szoku gdy dowiedział się kim był, i zaczął przypominac sobie co zaszło między nim,tobą, i członkami jego "rodziny". Z zewnątrz byłeś szczęśliwy. Bo masz go spowrotem. Wrócił do twojego życia i nic innego tak naprawde się nie liczyło. Był tam, i to było najważniejsze. Głęboko w środku byłeś kurewsko szczęśliwy. Bardziej niż szczęśliwy, byłeś cholernie podekscytowany, że masz go spowrotem jednak wiedziałeś że musisz trzymać sie w ryzach. I trzymać to w tajemnicy.

Oczywiście życie zawsze sypie Ci piach w oczy. Straciłeś go jeszcze raz, gdy pomagał twemu bratu. Zniknął,zbyt szybko. Przecież dopiero co wrócił,a ty już musiałeś stawić czoła jego nieobecności.Musiałeś iść dalej, zostawić go w tyle.

Ból , to jedyne co czułeś widząc go jakim był. Siedzący tam,i wyglądający przez okno, jak gdyby nigdy go tam nie było.Chciałeś mu powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy. Tak wiele słów tłoczyło się w twojej głowie i nie miałeś nawet minuty by mu powiedzieć co czujesz. Co jest w twojej głowie. Świat chciał Cię dopaść w każdej minucie twojego życia, i nic nie było można zrobic prócz ucieczki. Zawsze w ruchu, bezustannie uciekając. Nigdy żadnego odpoczynku dla Ciebie i twojego brata.

W takich momentach nienawidziłeś tego życia. Nienawidziłeś co zrobiło tobie i twojej rodzinie. Przyjaciołom. Bo kiedy chciałeś złapać troche wytchnienia, dostawałeś tylko kilka nowych złamanych kości do wyleczenia. Kolejne zawiedzione nadzieje. Postanowiłeś wrócić do przyjaciela. Chociaż nie był już taki sam. Był załamany. Załamany i poobijany.Przez większość czasu gadał bezsensowne rzeczy, przez drugie tyle był w drodze robiąc Bóg wie co. Jednak trzymałeś się niego bo był jednym z niewielu którzy pozostali z przeszłości. Jednym z wielu którzy Cie nie zostawili, bo on zawsze wracał. Nie ważne co.

Potem,oboje zostaliście siłą wciągnięci do świata o którym słyszałeś w legendach. O którym czytałeś będąc dzieckiem. Wszystko było w porządku, bo miałeś swojego przyjaciela przy sobie. Przynajmniej tak Ci się wydawało. I następną rzeczą którą wiedziałeś to, to że zostałeś sam. Samotnik w świecie pragnącym twej śmierci. Pragnął pożreć cie i rozerwać od wewnątrz. Wywalczyłeś sobie drogę przez niezliczoną ilość potworów. Oblepiała Cię krew, pot i brud. Nie wiedziałeś nic poza polowaniem i zabijaniem. Trzeba było to robić, nie mogłeś pozwolić sie zabić, więc zabijałeś. Nie mogłeś poddać się i umrzeć. Nie gdy potrzebował Cię twój brat.

W końcu znalazłeś kogoś,na kim mogłeś polegać w tej kupie gówna. Oczywiście, nie była to najbardziej godna zaufania osoba, ale oboje wiedzieliście na czym stoicie od momentu gdy się spotkaliście. Osłaniał Cie,a ty jego. Nawet jeśli nie sięgał rangi człowieka.

I wtedy , zacząłeś słyszeć znów jego szepty. Modliłeś się do niego każdej nocy. Każdej chwili gdy mogłeś, modliłes się, mając nadzieję ,że Cię usłyszy. Mając nadzieję że jeszcze żyje, i gdy usłyszałeś że tat, poszedłeś go szukac. A raczej pobiegłeś,tam gdzie zaprowadziły Cię głosy. Życie bez niego było niemożliwe. Nie mogłeś nawet o tym myśleć, nawet jeśli żyłeś przez jakiś czas bez jego osoby.

Tam. Tam przy brzegu. Był zgarbiony, brudny i musiał sie ogolić. Zawołałeś go, nie mogac uwierzyć że to naprawde on. Podbiegłeś do niego gdy wstawał na nogi,w lekkim szoku widząc Cię. Radość twego uśmiechu, na twarzy, promieniowała od Ciebie. Słowa nie mogły opisać, jak sie czułeś. Owinąłeś ramiona wokół niego mocno. Sprawdzając czy aby napewno tam jest, i jest prawdziwy. Przez moment wydawało Ci się, że się załamiesz, ale-on-tam-był. Musiałeś trzymac się w ryzach, by nie pokazywać jak słaby jesteś, przed nim, i przed swoim przyjacielem.

Jak zwykle wszystko poszło nie tak - znowu. Nie byłeś na tyle silny by go zatrzymać. Nie byłeś na tyle silny by wydostać go z tej pułapki. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamietasz jest on, wołający Cię. Oczywiście , wróciłeś do normalnego miejsca, do miejsca które dobrze znałeś. Mogłeś odwiedzic swojego brata i wrócić do tego co robiłeś wcześniej ale ten moment... Ten jeden moment niepokoił Cię jak żaden inny. Prześladowało Cię za każdym razem gdy zamknąłeś oczy. Za każdym razem gdy próbowałeś zasnąć słyszysz swoje imie. Słyszałeś jego głos, wołający Cię. Dręczyło twoją duszę, każdą cząstke twojego jestestwa. Gdy myślałeś że dość masz juz oglądania go w swych koszmarach, zacząłeś widywac go podczas swych podróży. Najpierw zauważyłeś go ,a raczej odbicie w lusterku samochodu. Idącego. Nadusiłeś na hamulec i zawróciłeś samochód, ale już go tam nie było. Zatrząsłeś głową,i pojechałeś dalej. Myśląc że to był tylko wytwór twojej wyobraźni. i że potrzebujesz więcej snu i mniej alkoholu. Potem budzisz się w nocy i widzisz go stojącego w deszczu przed motelem. Wyskakujesz z łóżka i idziesz to sprawdzić. Przeklinajac , ze przecież go widziałeś. Że stał tam , lecz jedyna rzecz jaka spotykasz to deszcz i ciemność.

I życie uderza Cie w brzuch. To było nieoczekiwane i myślałeś że wariujesz. Zataczasz się zastanawiając się czy on tam naprawde był czy to tylko halucynacja. Rozpaczliwie pragnąłeś wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć go. Szarpnąć go i ciasno uściskać, by upewnić się że jest cały. Lecz wciąż trzymałeś ręce wzdłuż ciała. Oszołomiony.

Usiadłeś przy małym stoliku tuż koło okna gdy zaczął sie rozpływać. Twój brat mówił coś do Ciebie, ale nie wydawałeś się go słuchać. Mechanicznie odpowiadałaś, doskonale wiedząc co. Twój umysł uciekał do tamtych chwil, jak się tam dostał .Jak przeżył.

Jego głos sprowadził Cię na ziemię.Był tam, przed tobą. Miał czyste ubranie, jakgdyby nic nigdy mu się nie stało. Spoglądałes na niego od góry do dołu. Zaskoczony jak czysty się wydawał i jedyne co chciałeś zrobić to go przytulić. Trzymać go blisko, by upawnić się że nigdy więcej nie opuści twego boku.

Może kiedyś. Może pewnego dnia powiesz mu jak się czułeś. Jak czuleś się zagubiony bez niego. Może pewnego dnia zrozumie ,jak bardzo go potrzebujesz, i on potrzebuje Ciebie.

Może pewnego dnia, gdy świat nie będzie chciał Cię zgładzić. Gdy wszystko wróci do normy.

Pewnie, jak gdyby świat miał zatrzymac wszystkie moce i przestał polowac na Winchesterów i ich przyjaciół.


End file.
